calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Belacane
“Planetary Output increased 0.00002 percent. Most excellent work, Forge Master.” —Administratum Tithe-proctor Velnius Crum The Forge World of Belacane, located in the Markayn Marches, is a hot, dry world shrouded in the polluted exhaust clouds of industry and baked in the harsh glare of its sun. The endless factoria, refinery plants, and vast forge complexes are well supplied by the rich mineral content of the planet’s crust, tirelessly mined in enormous operations that have permanently scarred the planet. The world constructs a large variety of items, mostly large-scale military structures such as defense bastions, command bunkers, and drop-fortresses, as well as small arms including the ubiquitous lasgun and stubber weaponry. Belacane is also famed for its advancements in stasis technology. Great stasis vaults upon the world are used for a variety of purposes, including the preservation of the banners of great Rogue Trader dynasties. Consequently, Belacane is considered a vital link in the protection of the sector, one that the Imperial Guard, in particular, relies upon. It is not surprising that the Tithe-Proctors of the Administratum keep a close watch on the Forge World’s levels of output, their factotums checking and scrutinizing the manufacture logs and tithe scrolls to ensure that Belacane does its duty to the Emperor and does not fall behind on its quotas. The Forge Masters and Forge Lords are the lofty individuals charged with the responsibility of running and ruling the planet. These high ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus are so heavily augmented with bionic and cybernetic implants that little remains of the human beings they once were. Now they are almost entirely machines, driven by cold logic and complex calculation to determine the optimum course of action in any given situation. It was this implacable logic that led Forge Master Hierox to undertake unusual efforts to maintain factory output. The steadily increasing levels of choking smog in Belacane’s atmosphere has resulted in an incremental and ongoing rise in surface temperatures on the planet as more and more of the sun’s heat and radiation have become trapped. This led to an increasing shortage of one vital resource---water. Although the Forge Lords requested extra supplies from off-planet through official channels, Hierox estimated that this could take decades, assuming the request was even granted (of which there was no guarantee), and, during that time, the world’s manufacturing totals would decline markedly. Consequently, the Forge Master calculated that the only viable course of action was to take matters into his own hands (or servo-actuated pincers, to be accurate), and obtain a large supply of water in as efficient a manner as possible. This was eight years ago. Since then, they have found the solution to their water problem: the feral world of Munsk. They have begun to actively drain its seas and harvest the water at the cost of widespread drought, famine, environmental devastation and death on the part of the natives, which is justified by the steadily-increasing productivity of the forge world. 'Unique Equipment' Belecane-Pattern Stasis Grenade Produced in very small quantities on the Calixian forge world of Belecane, stasis grenades trap (or preserve) those caught in the blast within a bubble of slowed time. For those within the stasis field, everything around them appears to move at a blisteringly fast pace, and for those outside those within the field appear as if they are not moving at all, so slow are their movements. Stasis Grenades use up their power quite quickly, so the field collapses within moments, but they are excellent tools for capturing important prey or disrupting pursuers during a hasty retreat. Stasis Grenades have a radius of 2 metres, and anything within this radius is held in time, unable to take any Actions for 1d5 Rounds. Those outside cannot attack or interact with anyone within the stasis field’s radius. Stasis grenades are considered Exotic Weapons, and a character must have the appropriate Talent before he can use them effectively. Thrown, SBx3, S/–/–, DAM †, PEN †, Special Indirect, †, WT 0.5kg, Cost 8000, Very Rare †See item entry for special rules. Belecane-Pattern Stasis Mines An excellent defensive measure for those able to afford them, the Stasis Mines of forge world Belecane make fantastic alarm systems. Far larger than a Stasis Grenade, the power systems within the Stasis Mine can hold their victims for almost an hour, and can even be recharged and reused. Stasis Mines have a variable detection radius of up to 5 metres and can be set to detect creatures of a specific size (e.g., it can be set to detect Size (Hulking) and above, but ignore smaller-sized creatures). Once they detect the preset target they activate automatically, interrupting the Actions of whatever character triggered the mine. The radius for a Stasis Mine is 6 metres, and anything within this radius is trapped and unable to take any Actions for 3d10 minutes. Those outside cannot attack or interact with anyone within the stasis field’s radius. Good-Craftsmanship Stasis Mines come with a remote detonator that allows the user to activate and deactivate the stasis field at will. Once used, a stasis field can be recharged with a Difficult (–10) Tech-Use Test. Three or more Degrees of Failure means that the field generator has burnt out and the mine is now useless. Stasis Mines are considered Exotic Weapons, and an Acolyte must have the appropriate Talent before he is able to use them effectively. DAM †, PEN †, Blast (6), †, WT 20kg, Cost 19000, Very Rare †See item entry for special rules. 'Forge World Origin' Considered to be one of the more conventional forge worlds within the Calixis Sector, those from Belacane have often have more contact with the ancient and scarcely understood technology of stasis weapons even most senior Tech-Priests elsewhere, as well as other technological marvels unique to Belacane. Characters originating from Belecane start with the Exotic Weapon Training (Stasis Grenades) Talent as well as one other Exotic Weapon Training Talent of their choice. Category:Forge Worlds Category:Planets Category:Calixis Sector Category:Markayn Marches